1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable display apparatus that may be folded and opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel, for example, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, may be flexible, and accordingly, may be formed as a foldable display apparatus for convenience of portability.
However, even though the display panel is flexible, when the display panel is repeatedly opened and folded over time, stress may be repeatedly applied to a folding portion of the display panel and may cause a protection film to exfoliate or deform.